User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Complete Monsters
Hey there, follow wiki users. For those of you who don't already know me, my username is SpaceProtagonist (I'm not gonna tell you my real name). I'm a regular user on this Villains Wiki, and I'm usually pretty nice. I've got to tell you, before I came here, I had no idea there were so many different kinds of villains. Affably Evil, Faux Affably Evil, Amoral, Anti-Villains, Artificial Intelligence, Chaotic Neutral, Chaotic Evil, Comic Reliefs, Delusional, Demons, Dissociative, Extremists, Fallen Heroes, Friends of Heroes, Grey Zone, Hero's Lovers, Honorable, In Love, Incompetent, Inconclusive, Insecure, Kids, Lawful Neutral, Lawful Evil, Love Rivals, Mentally Ill, Mischievous, Mute, Necessary Evil, On & Off, Partners in Crime, Possessed and/or Brainwashed, Predators, Protagonists, Protective, Psychotic, Redeemed, Remorseful, Scapegoat, Tragic, Vigilante, Villains by Proxy and that's not even a complete list. But one of my personal favorites is the Complete Monster, but you know it as Pure Evil. Complete monsters are the darkest villains of them all, and villain with no redeeming qualities or features. Most villains in fiction have a tragic backstory or have limits on the chaos they'll cause, but not these guys. These guys are rotten to the core. Villains like these really stand out in the story on the wickedness, they're never seen in a positive way, and they don't show regret for their crimes. Unfortunately, a category like this is abused on a regular basis on this wiki. So to weaken the abuse, I thought I'd write a blog showing some examples of these monsters to show what's excepted for a villain to qualify, and if a franchise has too many villains to name, I'll give it its own page. Let me know in the comments if you like this. Examples *Anime and Manga Franchises with their own sections: Berserk, Bleach, Cutey Honey, Devilman, Digimon, Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Kamen Rider, Marvel Animation, Mega Man NT Warrior, Naruto, One Piece, Pokémon, Pretty Cure, Sword Art Online, Transformers, Yu-Gi-Oh! *Comic Books Franchises with their own sections: 2000 AD, BIONICLE, Buffyverse, Conan the Barbarian, DC and associated continuities, Disney Kingdoms, Dungeons & Dragons, G.I. Joe, Godzilla, Hellraiser, Icon Comics, Marvel Comics, Red Sonja, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Trek, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, The Ultraverse, Valiant Comics *Fan Works Franchises with their own sections: Creepypasta *Film Franchises with their own sections: Disney, Dungeons & Dragons, Godzilla, Hellraiser, Highlander, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Wars, Ultra Series, Wallander *Literature Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Conan the Barbarian, DC Literature, Discworld, Dungeons & Dragons, Harry Potter, Jack Reacher, James Bond, Kamen Rider, Marvel Literature, Redwall, A Song of Ice and Fire, Star Trek, Star Wars, Stephen King, WarCraft, The Witcher Sauron.jpeg|Artwork of Sauron (The Silmarillion) *Live-Action TV Franchises with their own sections: 24, American Horror Story, Arrowverse, Buffyverse, CSI Verse, Criminal Minds, Disney, Game of Thrones, Grimm, Highlander, JAG, Kamen Rider, Law & Order, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Power Rangers, Ripper Street, RoboCop, Sherlock Holmes, Star Trek, Super Sentai, Ultra Series, The Vampire Diaries, Wallander, Whoniverse, The X-Files *Music *Tabletop Games Franchises with their own sections: Betrayal at House on the Hill, Dungeons & Dragons, World of Darkness *Video Games Franchises with their own sections: Assassin's Creed, BIONICLE, Call of Duty, DC Video Games, Digimon, Disney, Dragon Age, Dragon Ball, Dungeons & Dragons, The Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem, Halo, Mega Man, Metal Gear, Mortal Kombat, Pokémon, Resident Evil, RuneScape, Shin Megami Tensei, Sonic the Hedgehog, Star Craft, Star Trek, Star Wars, Tales Series, Transformers, WarCraft, The Witcher, Xeno, Ys *Visual Novels Franchises with their own sections: Ace Attorney, When They Cry *Webcomics *Web Original Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Creepypasta, SCP Foundation *Western Animation Franchises with their own sections: BIONICLE, Cartoon Network, Conan the Adventurer, DC Animation, Disney, G.I. Joe, Marvel Animation, Star Wars, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers *Other Media ''Batman'' File:TheKillingJoke.jpg|The Joker losing his sanity in The Killing Joke ''Star Wars'' File:Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Sheev Palpatine attempting to kill Luke Skywalker with force lightning (offscreen) ("Now, young Skywalker... you will die.")